The invention relates to a furniture hinge with a cup shaped housing which can be inserted into a recess of a furniture part, a hinge arm which is mountable on another furniture part with two hinge plates provided between the housing and the hinge arm pivotably mounted on hinge pins and a locking device provided with a spring.
A furniture hinge of this type is known (DE-OS No. 26 11 942), wherein the spring of the locking device is shaped as a shank spring. By this shank spring, an additional locking force is exerted on the door during the last portion of the locking movement, so that the locking movement is intensified and the door strikes correspondingly hard.